Another Obligational Loyalty
by Blupe
Summary: Because even though Percy Jackson is a son of Poseidon, he has always preferred salt water over fresh. (And the Pacific Ocean is just a tidbit saltier than the Hudson River.)
1. Chapter 1

**"That's disgusting,"** Leo commented, grabbing both Piper and Jason by their hair and yanking their faces apart. With a grimace, Leo wiped his hands all over Jason's orange camp shirt. "Ew. Ew. Ew. Get the cooties _off!_"

Piper rolled her eyes and tucked her disheveled hair behind her ear, "Well if you hadn't interrupted, Repair Boy -"

"Yada yada yada," Leo said, ignoring Piper's glare and Jason's awestruck look - that poor boy - and grabbed the two's hands. "To the Big House now, you lovebirds. No need to keep Mr. D waiting. He is getting _cranky_."

"Leo -" Piper started.

"Yes, Beauty Queen," Leo patronized, "even crankier than you. Now move. Move. Move!"

"Uh, Leo," Jason interrupted, yanking his arm out of Leo's surprisingly strong grip, "just what are we going to the Big House for?"

Leo paused.

"Leo -" Piper growled.

"You know what," the boy said quickly, "I don't wanna keep Chiron waiting. So I'm just going to go ahead…" With a nervous laugh, Leo sprinted towards the big blue building, not looking back.

"Why do we put up with him again?"

Jason chuckled and took hold of Piper's hand, "Because he's a good person, and we're good friends?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Sons of Jupiter," she muttered. Her smile though, offset any negative connotation in her words.

Jason nodded, "Son of Jupiter."

* * *

><p>The assembled group stared at the IM being projected at the head of the Big House ping pong table. In the mist was Olympus - the godly one - in shambles. Dust was steadily falling from the marble, statues were in ruins, and the road to the throne room was deserted, with cracks lining the street like New York's roads in the summer. The viewing angle slowly approached the throne room, and in a flash of light, the demigods received an eerie image. All the Olympian seats of power were reduced to mere computer chairs that could be seen in any office cubicle. The Big Three's however, were differently colored.<p>

"Errm," one of the campers mumbled, "Is it supposed to look like that?"

Dionysus shot the poor boy a dry glance, "Are you supposed to be alive?"

The camper shut up after that.

Chiron shot the camp director a admonishing look, and turned towards the demigods. "As you might or might not have known," he started, "Olympus - and the gods' seats of power - reflect the condition of the gods themselves. And after the fight that we have just fought, it is needless to say that the gods are…" Chiron glanced up, "a little...err, drained."

The skies remained silent.

"And Olympus, as you can see, is a little drained as well."

"A little?" exclaimed Leo, "It's like a vampire came and sucked all the life out of it!"

Thunder rolled and Jason slapped a hand over Leo's blabbering mouth.

"Sorry, Chiron. Continue."

"All is well, Jason. As I was saying, Olympus is hardly at full capacity, and none of the minor gods are up for the task."

The teens groaned, all knowing what was coming next.

"Yes, yes," grumbled Dionysus, "Poor you. Paint a couple of walls, pour a little cement. Simple really. Zeus would call it an honor." Then, under his breath, the wine god continued, "I would call it a miracle from the Fates themselves. A break, thank Rhea."

Chiron cast a sidelong glance at the god, but chose to ignore it. "That being said, we'll need groups of campers to go to Olympus and help out. There will be a schedule of course, and anyone who is unable will obviously be -"

"Chiron?"

With a sigh, Chiron turned, once again, to Leo. "What is it?"

"Reconstruction needs an architect right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then, where's Annabeth?

"For that matter," chimed in a random camper, "Where's Percy?"

Chiron looked around and muttered dryly, "Where do you think?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Want to go find them Leo?"

"Uh, interrupt Annabeth's...alone time with Percy? No thank you."

* * *

><p>"There's a meeting in the Big House right now."<p>

"Mhm."

"And we're making s'mores at the bottom a lake."

"Blue s'mores."

"And why is that, Seaweed Brain?"

"Aren't you the Wise Girl?"

Annabeth smacked Percy's head and he rolled over.

"You're such a dramatic.

"You're the one with me at the bottom of a lake making blue s'mores. I never _invited_ you to come."

"Fair point," Annabeth acknowledged, "but seriously though, it might be important."

"They're _blue s'mores_ Annabeth. Blue. Motherfugging. S'mores.

"Gods, I regret lending you that book."

"It's a miracle I managed to read it."

"It was an audiobook," Annabeth deadpanned.

"Same thing."

"..."

"Alright. Alright! Grab a doggy bag and let's get you up to the surface. No need to be so demanding."

"..."

"Oh hey, Chiron," Percy chuckled nervously, "Want some s'mores? No? Okay, I'll just -"

"Perseus, at least _try_ to make it to these meeting, alright? Or at least make it look like you tried."

"But, Chiron," he pouted, holding out the brown bag, "S'mores."

"Yes, yes, fascinating," Chiron mumbled, "Let us go then. Important matters to discuss."

Percy groaned.

Annabeth smacked his arm.

Chiron swished his tail and galloped back to the Big House.

Percy groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>A new year, a new story. Fingers crossed. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"**In...Kansas? We're taking the ancient civilizations of Greece and Rome to Kansas?" **Annabeth exclaimed, her eyebrows shooting up to the heavens. She was sitting straight up, with a notebook in front of her. A dropped pencil lie untouched on top of the worn out pages.

"What's wrong with Kansas?" Percy asked, "I like Kansas. Lots of grain in Kansas though, I think. That schist isn't cool."

"Schist?" Leo questioned.

"Hazel knows," was Percy's only reply.

"Cut it out, boys," Chiron sighed, exasperated. "And as for you Annabeth, Kansas is in the center of the U.S., a perfect place to act as a home for demigods, Greek or Roman. Geographically, it also makes more sense to have a camp in the epicenter of America versus on its shores."

"But, Chiron," Annabeth protested, "it's _Kansas_."

"Nonsense, Annabeth, we've already bought some land and we'll start work on the area as soon as Olympus is fully restored."

"Olympus still isn't restored from the _Second Titan War_," Annabeth said, tired already, "This is too much, Chiron. Even I can't handle all of this work!"

Chiron's eyes softened, "I do understand, but you are most qualified to complete this task. And, you'll have the rest of the camp behind you."

"What about Camp Jupiter?" Jason asked, gripping Piper's hand tighter. "What will they be doing?"

Chiron pursed his lips, "Camp Jupiter is having a few...domestic problems," he managed, "I'm not really in the position to say anything, but that does lead us to our other topic." Chiron glanced at Percy briefly, his arm around Annabeth, but looked away soon after. "The Romans are lacking a praetor, and any candidates that step up are either unqualified or, erm, un-liked."

"Octavian?" Jason asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Probably," Percy shrugged.

Piper bit her lip, "Does that mean Jason is going back to Camp Jupiter?"

"No, no," Chiron reassured, glancing at the logo on Jason's chest, "Jason has made his decision and the Romans have accepted it - albeit with a pinch of salt."

Jason looked away, "Sorry, but I'm not...sorry."

"Not your fault, m'boy," Chiron said, turning instead to Percy. "But you Percy, you are still, technically, the second acting praetor for New Rome."

"What about Frank?" interrupted Leo, "Frank was the praetor for a while, right? Can't he take up the position again?"

Chiron shook his head, "Frank is busy as a centurion. As great of a warrior as the son of Mars is," Chiron continued, "he has stepped down."

"Probably from the paperwork," Jason commented, "There is a _lot_ of paperwork."

"Be as it may," Chiron spoke, "Reyna is in need of a partner. She needs to know whether Percy is willing to return to New Rome or to start another election. The former is preferred."

Annabeth frowned, "An election can't be that troublesome," she reasoned, "I'm sure there are plenty of qualified individuals in New Rome."

Percy shook his head, "Octavian would be plotting his head off. In politics, that augur is more dangerous than you would think."

"And," added Chiron, "the boy doesn't have experience. Not a good fit for such a position. But the decision is entirely up to you Percy."

Everyone's eyes were drawn to the teen. Percy fidgeted and scratched the SPQR tattoo on his left arm. The boy met Annabeth's eyes before looking away. He glanced at all the camper's faces, lingering on Jason with just a hint of desperation. Twiddling his thumbs - a habit he had never quite broken - he took a deep breath.

"I'll do it."

"Percy -" Annabeth started, but he cut her off.

"No big deal," Percy said, "Just for a couple of months, probably. Just until someone comes up who can take the position."

The silence in the room was palpable.

"Um, so what is this about Kansas, Chiron?" Piper asked, shooting Annabeth a worried look. The daughter of Athena was stoic. "Did we buy a hayfield or something?"

Annabeth shook off Percy's arm and sunk down in her seat.

* * *

><p>Annabeth picked up another rock and brought her hand back, winding up for a pitch. With a step forward, she whipped the rock into the lake and it sailed across the water's surface. The splash it made reflected all the colors of the vibrant sunset sky, oranges, violets, and yellows rippled around the center. She bent to pick up another one before she heard the gurgling of oxygen rising to the surface. Half-heartedly, she tossed the pebble into the bubbles.<p>

"The fish are complaining, you know," he said as a greeting, submerged waist deep in water.

"Yeah, well, you're not."

With a sigh, Percy rose from the water, completely dry, and plopped down next to her. He grabbed her wrist, and with a gentle tug, Annabeth complied and sat down next to him. Pulling the blonde close to him, Percy mumbled into her hair, "I'm leaving in a couple of days."

"I figured."

"Come with me to pack?" he asked, looking out towards the sunset.

Annabeth said nothing, choosing instead to gaze at his rigid jawline, long eyelashes, and curved nose.

"I'll take that as a no," he said, his tone somber. But as he stood up to leave, Annabeth went with him. Without a word, she fell into step beside him.

He gave her a tiny smile that she barely returned.

* * *

><p>The cabin was neat and tidy. Worn camp shirts hung from the closet and the bunks were made. Every single one of them.<p>

"Tyson been in here lately?" Annabeth asked. She remembered Percy telling her that he would sleep in all the bunks before even contemplating making them. A perfectly imperfect system, he had called it.

"What? No, Tyson's busy in the forges. Dad needs a lot of help down there. A bit short-handed, I think is what he said," Percy replied, rummaging for his duffel bag. He scrunched his eyebrows as he reached under his bed. Making a sound of disgust, he yanked his arm out right away. "I'll need to clean that…" he murmured under his breath.

Annabeth raised a brow, "_You_ cleaned this room?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"To be honest, yes."

"Well then you're wrong," he paused for a moment, "Gods, I never thought those words would come out of my mouth."

"Seaweed Brain," she chided affectionately.

They were silent for a little bit longer, the only noise was the ruffling of blankets and sheets as Percy looked for his duffel bag. Annabeth spotted it in the corner, by the door as soon as they walked in, but didn't mention it.

"Percy," she said quietly, but Percy heard.

"Hm?"

"Don't go."

Percy paused, letting go of the blanket being held above his head. The voice Annabeth had used broke his heart. The softness. The slightly higher pitch. Percy fell back onto the bunk, letting the mattress envelop him.

"I have to Annabeth, the situation at Camp Jupiter has to be bad if Reyna is asking for help."

"You don't _have_ to, Percy," Annabeth rebutted, "New Rome was fine before you arrived and it'll be fine now." Her gaze trailed towards the SPQR and the trident burned onto his forearm. "You _want_ to."

"No," Percy replied, shaking his head, "at least, not for work. You know that. But I have responsibility to the Romans. Frank, Hazel, Reyna, they're my family now. Just as much as the Greeks are." He headed for the door, and Annabeth's heart caught for a moment. Then, he reached for his duffel. But that was enough for Annabeth.

She clenched her jaw, "You refer to the Greeks as if you aren't one."

His eyes widened marginally, "Not intentionally! Never intentionally," he stated quickly, "I'm not good with words. Seaweed Brain, right?"

"Maybe you should take some lessons from Octavian."

"Annabeth -"

She stomped her foot, fully aware of how childish she was being, "You didn't even protest! You didn't even look me in the eye! Your hero complex is outrageous Percy. I thought you wanted peace, a happy ending." Her glare was frightful, burning into Percy like the fires of Tartarus itself. As she paced around the cabin, Percy's eyes followed her sorrowfully, but made no move to stop her.

"Annabeth -"

She suddenly turned towards him, "You promised, Percy!" she said, her voice echoing with un-released sobs, "You promised."

"I did! But this isn't permanent, Annabeth," he argued, Percy's voice rising in volume, "I'll come back. I've always come back, haven't I?"

"But you've always wanted to stay!"

"Wha-? No I haven't!" Percy denied, a little too quickly for Annabeth's liking.

"Don't lie," she growled quietly, "During the Titan War, you wanted to stay holed up in Manhattan, with Rachel and your mom and your mortal friends. You wanted to run away."

"But I-" Percy tried, futilely.

"And before then, on Ogygia, you wanted to stay. I know you wanted to stay. But you felt _obligated_ to come back," Annabeth continued, looking him dead in the eye. "If this life has taught me anything, Percy, is that if you feel obligated to do anything, then you probably shouldn't. Because do you know what the feeling of obligation really is, Percy?"

"No I-"

"Obligation is just another form of guilt."

At this point, there were tears streaming down Annabeth's face, but she didn't seem to care. Percy took a step towards her, stopping as Annabeth backed up. A look of inexpressible hurt passed across his features, and Percy opened his mouth to speak.

"They need me, Annabeth. Obligation or not, they need me," he whispered, his fist clenching at his side. Glancing at his set jaw, Annabeth took a shuddering breath, chiding herself for breaking down like she was.

"But I need you too," she admitted in a desperate act, tossing her hubris out the metaphorical window. Percy's eyes shot open, and he dropped his bag.

"Annabeth… I-I'm sorry."

"Just, tell me Percy," she said, her stormy eyes not quite working with her shattered look, "Why do you feel guilty?"

"I'm not," he said, his green eyes shadowed with sorrow, "It's not that big of a deal Annabeth! It's just a couple of months. You're making it seem like I'm walking to my death."

Annabeth closed her eyes and muttered a few undecipherable words.

"Annabeth?"

Her eyes snapped open, "I said, that if you want to go to New Rome so badly," she growled, her posture wide and prepared for a fight - or could it be flight? "Then go."

"Wise Girl," he murmured, "Don't do this."

"I'll do whatever I want," she yelled, "Go! If you want to go so badly, then _go_!"

"It's my cabin, Annabeth!" Percy yelled back, "I don't have to go!"

"Go!" she insisted, pushing Percy by his shoulders. "Leave! But don't come back! Don't you dare come back!"

"Fine! I'm going! Going. Gone. Whatever!" He turned and reached for the doorknob. With only a slight hesitation, he shoved out and slammed the door behind him.

Annabeth stood in the empty room, her heavy breaths and quiet sobs the only sound around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Erm, a warning for all of you guys. Is this a Percabeth story? Kinda, but keep in mind. Not all stories have happy endings.<strong>

** .Dun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, thanks for the two reviews I got from Rogan-Merthur-Whouffle and xXxJaceInWonderlandxXx. Title suggestions are a major help, especially "Obligation". But we'll see. Enjoy chapter three.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's cabin wasn't what Percy expected at first.<strong> There were no torches of Greek fire. Not a single set of skull and crossbones. Not even, Percy had joked, a single fake Halloween prop to be seen. In all actuality, Nico's cabin was very practical and surprisingly normal. The cabin itself was nestled in the woods. Not far away from camp, but far enough that the new, naively curious campers wouldn't come knocking. Made of wood and stone, no one would suspect it of being a home for a son of Hades. Perhaps a satyr, but not Nico Di Angelo. Inconspicuity was what Nico was going for, but at eleven forty-seven p.m., the cabin was anything but.

"Nico!" Percy yelled, banging on door as if he had a vendetta against it, "Nico, open up!" The door frame shook as Percy slammed his fist on it. A minute later, Percy stopped and rested his head on the cool wood. "Nico...c'mon," he begged.

"Percy?"

"Ahh!" Percy exclaimed, backing up...and knocking his head into the the stone support. "Owww!" he whined, "I thought you were inside."

Nico's lip twitched, "I'm never in the cabin, Percy. It's just a rest stop for food, really."

Percy frowned, "But we built it for you to, you know, live in."

"Living is boring," the younger boy replied with a shrug, "No, I mostly just sleep wherever I end up on any given day." Percy eyed the boy curiously, the bags in Nico's hands looked awfully familiar.

"Is that...McDonalds?"

"Of course. International chains are really convenient," Nico said, his tone nonchalant, "The stuff in China can hardly be called Big Macs, though."

"I see…"

"Nevermind," Nico muttered, "What'd you want. Need me to shadow travel you because you forgot your toothbrush or something?"

Percy sobered up, glaring at his shoelaces. "Yeah, uh, New Rome," he mumbled, "Take me to New Rome."

Nico frowned, "I'm not a subway system, Percy. Give me a good reason to send you across the country at -" he looked down at his wrist, "At eleven fifty-eight at night."

"I'll play mythomagic with you?"

Nico glared at him, "I'm not a _kid_, Percy. I don't do games."

"Well in that case, I've nothing else to offer," Percy muttered sarcastically, and afterwards, "Godsdammit, Nico!" he exclaimed, "Just travel first, questions later."

Nico scowled, "Does Chiron know?" he asked suspiciously.

"Of course, he even gave me permission earlier to leave as soon as possible."

"Does _Annabeth_ know?"

Percy paused and looked Nico dead in the eye, "Yeah, she knows." The two stared at each other for a while longer before Nico saw something, something akin to truth in Percy's eyes. Nico wordlessly held out a hand, paused for just a moment when they touched, and then the two demigods disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Once again, Reyna was pulling another late night. Her hair, usually tidy and uptight, lay in a disheveled mess across her left shoulder. She had ditched her cape and toga hours ago, and simply wore a tank-top and running shorts to battle the San Francisco heat. Slouching over her desk, Reyna's hand ran furiously across the papers. Signing this. Confirming that. And writing letters of apologies about things she shouldn't be apologetic about. She - once again - ran a hand through her hair and sighed. It was on days - nights - like this that she missed having a co-praetor to dump all the grunt work on. For a couple of weeks, Frank had led steadily next to her, but the poor boy couldn't handle the stress, the decisions that had to be made in such a position. And Reyna didn't blame him. Praetors weren't exactly the most likable people in their...ehem, current situation.<p>

Sticking out of the mundane pile of papers was a seal that particularly caught her eye. She sighed. It was the request from Olympus to send a couple groups from each cohort to Kansas - _Kansas_ of all places - to help start the new demigod camp. But really, who in Pluto's domain had enough time and energy for some silly goodwill program? It just wasn't fair how much Reyna had bitten off - the Giant War, praetorship, getting rivals from before the common era to _play nice_. But she simply just sighed again and reached for a bottle of water. Not taking her glance off of the documents, Reyna frowned. The bottle wasn't where it was ten minutes ago. She reached for it again, but grasped nothing. Finally she looked up...and practically had a heart attack.

Percy Jackson was holding a bottle of water, juggling it in his hands in the corner of the room. His lips were quirked marginally, but his eyes displayed his unsettled emotions. Percy tossed the bottle back to her, and Reyna caught it, surprised, and with a growl.

"Perseus -"

"Yeah," he croaked, then he cleared his throat, embarrassed, "Yeah, um, you called?"

"I did not mean for you to pop up in the middle of my study and steal my water," Reyna replied, emphasizing all the right words to make Percy flinch, "How did you get in, anyways? I didn't hear the door open."

Percy scratched the back of his neck, "Oh, yeah, right. Nico shadow traveled me here."

"Nico was here too!?" Reyna exclaimed, eyes narrowed. "These are private chambers, Percy. Not a tour museum."

Percy raised his hands in surrender, "Hey, I told him to take me to New Rome, not your study. It's not my fault!"

"That son of a -"

"So!" Percy said, a little too loudly, "What do you need help with? I can help." He looked at the pile of papers on her desk, "On second thought…"

Reyna laughed, a loud hearty laugh that made her feel human again, "You look tired Perseus. It's past midnight anyways," she said, "Go to your chambers and rest."

"But I came here to -"

"Help. Yes, I know, but you are in no condition to help anyone at this point. Rest, Perseus," she ordered. Percy crossed his arms stubbornly. Reyna raised an eyebrow. Percy sighed.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, "Rest. Sure. Don't worry, I'm going." Then, he walked out of the room, glancing once more behind his shoulder before Reyna heard the gentle click of the door.

She resumed the signature that had been cut off by the pesky son of Poseidon.

* * *

><p><strong>Seems a bit short to me, but it just seemed like a good place to cut the chapter off. Well whatevs, I've hit my thousand word mark, so...good enough. :D<br>****If you don't mind, give a second and review this story. It's really the only feedback I can get.  
>Oh and semester finals are next week, and I've got World Studies first. Oh gods. Wish me luck.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy knew he was dreaming. **There was just something in the air. A feeling that he just couldn't place. It wasn't among the wisps of breeze blowing through his hair. Wasn't the gentle sea spray or the water lapping at his feet. However, as Percy sifted sand through his fingers, he knew this wasn't real life. But it felt so, so real. He wanted it to be real. Why did he want it to be real?

As if to answer his question, a red bird flew out of a nearby bush and landed on Percy's shoulder. His dream self wasn't surprised, and Percy looked down, seemingly for no apparent reason. The salt in the air welcomed him. The musty smell of the ocean filled his nostrils with memories he hadn't yet received. The bird pecked his cheek, but Percy sat still. With what seemed to be a huff, the bird flapped its wings and flew off towards the ocean, turning larger, fiercer, deadlier with each flap. Percy felt himself leaving his subconscious with a dawning realization. It was an eagle.

Blinking his eyes slowly, Percy let out a yawn. The room he was in was dark. All the curtains were drawn, and the thick fabric let no light penetrate through. It could be midnight. It could be noon. With another yawn, Percy swung his legs over the soft, yet firm mattress. Only one way to find out.

The floor was cold beneath his feet, a welcome relief to the blistering heat that managed to find its way into his sheets. California was seriously hot during the summer. He scratched his head, looking down at his wrinkled camp shirt and sagging jeans. In the corner of the room, Percy spotted a closet, and walked towards it. With a tug, the door creaked open to reveal various sizes of clothes hangers, but only a couple of shirts. And, Percy noticed curiously, they seemed to be of the female variety. Whose room was this anyways?

Suddenly, a knock resounded through the air. Percy's head turned towards the door, and with a curious expression, approached and turned the knob.

"Well morning, Perseus," she greeted, "I see you've woken up."

Drowsily, Percy mumbled out a confirmation.

"It's about time too," she said, rolling her eyes, "you've come to help and yet here we are. Half past eleven and you've just woken up."

"Reyna," Percy mumbled, rubbing his eyes, "Come in. The sunlight burns too much."

The praetor scoffed, "It's my room, you don't need to give me permission to come in."

That seemed to wake Percy up. With a start, he yelped, "This is your room? Oh gods, Reyna," he apologized, "I'm sorry. I was tired, and all the buildings look the same and -"

"Hush Jackson," she interrupted, "it's fine." Then, with a frown, she scanned his apparel. "You need to change."

"Wow, Reyna, and here I thought you liked me as I am."

"That's not what I meant," Reyna clarified, with an exasperated sigh, "You look like you've been dumped in a blender and put on puree. Now Perseus," she said, tossing him a bundle of cloth, "Go change. You can pay me back later."

Percy nodded dutifully and opened the door wider. "Again," he muttered, a tint of pink reaching his cheeks, "I'm sorry. I'll go change in the baths." Reyna rolled her eyes and stepped through the threshold. With another yawn, Percy stumbled down the steps and stopped. Which way was the baths again?

"Take a left, Percy," came Reyna's voice once again, "Gods, you were better off without your memory."

Looking down, Percy contemplated whether the praetor had a point or not before trudging his way towards the baths.

On his way to the baths, Percy noticed the stares burning holes in his back. All the campers looked at him warily, and some of the younger kids even looked away when Percy caught their gaze. He frowned, was it because of the shirt he had on? The orange _did_ look awful and it definitely stood out in a sea of dark purple. And it was a Greek shirt. Percy quickened his steps, and soon enough, stood outside the doors to the large, Roman baths. Just like the rest of the buildings in New Rome, it had arches and columns and other designs that Annabeth would rave about. Annabeth. Percy took a deep breath, and tried not to slip on the slick marble floors.

Sinking into the water, Percy leaned his head back. The high, domed ceiling had paintings of the good ol' roman days with lots of sex, alcohol, and, of course, war. As Percy stared at a particular painting of baby Romulus and baby Remus, he let his thoughts drift off. What was up with him and Annabeth's relationship anyways? Were they broken up? Or still together? Or, gods forbid, _taking a break_? Without his consent, Percy's mind replayed the fight. It was such a stupid thing to fight about too...but she had told him to go. To go and to never come back. Did she mean it? If not, why would she -"

Percy sunk under the water and yelled in confusion. And then he yelled again - literal waves of anger running through the water. And if a couple of tears blended in with the warm, fragrant liquid, so what?

Percy emerged half an hour later to find Reyna eying him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he growled.

"Nothing," Reyna responded coolly, "We have business to discuss. Get dressed and get it together, yeah?"

"Yeah, fine," Percy muttered, making a shooing motion with his hand, "You can go now."

Reyna left without another word, and Percy looked at his hands, frowning.

"Huh, I still get wrinkly underwater. Didn't know that."

Percy emerged from the showers five minutes later in a purple shirt with a golden SPQR logo and a toga draped across his shoulders.

As soon as Percy stepped through the lavish oak doorway, two shiny metal dogs were upon him, growling and snarling. Percy backpedaled quickly, driving his back into the - painful - doorknob. Raising his hands in surrender, Percy shot a nervous grin at the dark haired girl behind the desk.

"Reyna, um, call off your pets," Percy pleaded, rising to his tip toes, "If you wouldn't uh, mind."

Reyna looked on, amused, hiding a snickers behind the palm of her hand. Discretely of course. "Argentum, Aurum," the praetor called, "it's fine. Leave him."

The dogs retreated, Argentum - the silver one - giving one last snarl. Percy gave the dog a childish stick of the tongue. Aurum shook his body as if drying off from a bath.

"Oh, look," Reyna commented, "You fit right in."

"And I think you've been spending too much time with the Hunters."

"..."

"Yeah, yeah," Percy mumbled, plopping down into one of the lavish chairs in the principia, "So, what's up?"

"Well, for your information, I have not been spending time with the hunters. No, I've been swamped with -" Reyna stopped, and Percy looked up from the candy bowl, a handful of blue jellybeans in his palm.

"What?" Percy defended, "They're there for eating, right?"

Reyna snatched the jellybean bowl and put it under the table, ignoring Percy's protests. "As I've been saying," a glare, "the people are unhappy with my leadership skills these days -"

"Oh?" Percy interrupted, his speech muffled by the jellybeans, "I think you're a fine praetor. A little bit of a downer, but fine."

"That was an insult."

"No, it was a -"

"Forget it," Reyna sighed, "Anyways, not everyone is exactly willing to get along with the Greeks. Octavian's minions mostly, but even some who fought in the war don't want anything to do with the Greeks."

"But we're awesome."

"Gods, Percy, shut up and let me finish!"

"Okay, so maybe it could be an insult."

With a growl, Reyna rubbed her forehead, "Long story short, anyone who wants to get along with the Greeks are looked down upon by the majority of New Rome, and apparently it's all my fault. Everything is my fault."

Percy scrunched his eyebrows, reached over, and awkwardly patted her on the shoulder, "It's not your fault. I mean, it's not _all_ your fault. Really, it's mostly Hera's fault. Kinda my fault too. And Leo. And -" Percy paused, seeing Reyna's disbelieving stare that said _what-the-Pluto-do-you-think-you're-doing? _and then some. "Well it's not your fault," he finished lamely, pulling his hand back.

Uncomfortable silence.

"Now that that's settled," Reyna finally spoke, dismissing Percy's display of terrible people skills, "we need to induct you as my co-praetor."

"But we just went over how much the Romans hate the Greeks," Percy noted, "Would it really be such a good idea to make me - a Greek," he clarified, pointing at himself, "a praetor?"

"Trust me, Percy," she muttered, "I've asked myself that a thousand times. But yes, you're the best choice for the job. Plus," she added, "the majority of New Rome don't see you as a true Greek. Their first impression of you, after all, was a Roman war hero."

"But," he said again, "I'm not Roman."

"Fake it 'til you make it, Perseus," Reyna said dryly, "Now, let's gather the legionnaires to the Field of Mars. We have an announcement to make."


	5. Chapter 5

** Percy stood in front the full length mirror in his room, frowning at his reflection.** When Reyna had asked him to dress for the occasion, he hadn't been expecting _this_. He was wearing a silky purple button down dress shirt adorned with a crisp, thin black tie. On top of that was a fine black blazer with a handkerchief in the front pocket. _A handkerchief._ And as if that wasn't enough, Reyna had also given him a toga to put on, because that's what Romans wear to formal occasions. She also had given him a purple cape to strap to the toga, because that's what Roman praetors wear to formal occasions. Honestly, Percy felt as if he was a Roman-mafia wannabe.

And it was nearly ninety degrees outside.

A Roman-mafia wannabe about to get a heat stroke, Percy corrected. Uncomfortable, he tugged on his tie, loosening it up. Percy gave himself one last glance before heading to the principia to meet up with Reyna. The walk wasn't far, just a couple buildings down, but as Percy approached the looming building, he started breaking out in sweat, and not just because of the heat - although there was that too. No, Percy was nervous, the last time he had actually faced a crowd of Romans was when he was fleeing New Rome, spurred by accusations of betrayal and attacks to his old friends. Percy tugged on his tie some more and unbuttoned his collar.

As Percy entered the large doorway to the principia, he walked down the hall to Reyna's office again, pausing in front of the door to smooth down his toga. Suddenly, the left clasp of his cape came undone and Percy cursed, frantically fiddling with the metal. A moment of so later, he finally attached it and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Reyna, I'm ready-"

_Clink.  
><em>_  
><em> "Perseus…" Reyna raised an eyebrow, getting up gracefully towards the son of Poseidon. Percy looked down, the glint of the gold clasp resting next to the rubber on his sneakers. The room was deathly quiet as Percy's cape, now unbalanced, slid down his left shoulder. It remained attached for another second before giving up and falling to the floor with a _whoosh._ Percy looked up at Reyna, then at the purple fabric.

"My bad."

"Well are you going to fix that?"

"I...yeah," Percy quickly reached down and scooped the items up, and hurriedly reattached them to each other. His hands shook ever so slightly in his frazzled state. "Yeah, there, all better." Percy went to stick his hands into his pockets but found none, so he just dropped them awkwardly at his side.

With a defeated sigh, Reyna pushed her dark hair behind her ear, leaned up, and started undoing Percy's cape once more. Her slim fingers expertly redid the meddlesome cape as Percy watched on, confused at their close proximity. After she was finished, Reyna stood back, gave him a once over, and nodded.

"Good enough."

"What was that Reyna?"

The daughter of Bellona rolled her eyes and slid out the door, "Your cape was crooked." Percy quickly followed after the girl, majorly confused and experiencing a severe case of deja vu.

"Wait, what? Reyna, c'mon! Where are we even _going_?"

"Well, praetor," Reyna said, turning her dark eyes to him and pausing her steps. They had reached the principia's main doors. "We can't have you looking like a slob when you address Roman warriors that don't like you all that much to begin with."

"But you said-"

"Yeah, I lied"

"But-"

"No buts, Perseus," she demanded, "Now, tighten your tie and let's go."

"Ohmygods," Percy groaned, "You're like my mother."

"If that's the case, then I feel sorry for her," Reyna remarked, then as an afterthought, "I would say no offense, but...no."

"Gee, thanks a lot, partner."

"Anyday Perseus."

* * *

><p>The Field of Mars was now occupied by every young soldier New Rome had to offer. Little boys in t-shirts stood next to twenty-something legionnaires in full battle gear. The cohorts were grouped together in the front while the older adults looked on from the rear. It was impressive to Percy that the people had organized so quickly, but next to him, Reyna shook her head.<p>

"What is it, Reyna?"

"Look at those lines - if they can even be called that - and the groups are just a chaotic mess!" Reyna griped, a frown on her face. Percy sent her a curious glance.

"Why, praetor!" he said, mockingly scandalized, "are you...complaining about your troops?"

"Hell yes I am," she grumbled.

Percy let out a small chuckle, amusement twinkling in his eyes. However, as Percy spotted a familiar uptight bob of blonde hair, his amusement quickly disappeared. Octavian stood in the middle of a group of really, really built guys wearing training armor. Octavian himself however, was wearing only casual clothing, with a toga thrown on in what seemed to be a hurry. It hung off his small frame and as usual, the boy was wearing a strap of stuffed animals. The only thing missing was his ever-present dagger. The scene unnerved Percy. It was well known that Octavian did more damage with his words than he ever did with his dagger. And if he ever needed the dagger...well, cue really buff dudes standing next to the augur.

Percy gestured at the group, and Reyna's eyes darkened. "Hey, he's not gonna try anything, right?"

"Most likely not," Reyna replied, eying the crowd, "not an upfront attack, despite how he's making it seem. Too risky."

"That's not what I meant."

"Well in that case, then yes, Octavian is going to try something.

Percy swallowed, "Reassuring."

As the crowd began to settle their curious murmurs, Reyna put a hand on his lower back, forcing him to stand tall. Percy hid his surprise and held up his head. Then, Reyna gave a rare, small smile and left his side to make her way to the front. It wasn't until she was halfway up did the crowd - rather slowly - part for their praetor. Percy watched as the daughter of Bellona examined the Romans, a frown adorning her features, loose strands of hair blowing every which way in the slight breeze. Percy quirked his lips.

"Romans!" she commanded, "I have called you all here for a grand decision!" For a moment, she paused to take in the confused looks on the faces of the people. "It is an era of peace and prosperity in New Rome; and because we are allowed such fortunes after these last couple of years, I believe it is time we appoint a new, permanent leader for our New, permanent Rome!" As the people cheered for Reyna's obvious emotional appeal, Percy's eyebrows furrowed. What was this "permanent" Reyna was speaking about? Percy did not sign up for "permanent".

Just as he was about to voice his opinion, Reyna spoke once more. "And after much thought, after much debate, and after much adversities…" Reyna paused then, taking a deep breath. Percy twitched, not prepared for whatever Reyna had planned. "After all that, I, and the legion of Rome, announce that New Rome's newest praetor be...Percy Jackson!" She locked eyes with him, and somewhere from in the back, a horn played a triumphant, congratulatory track. For a brief second, Percy, and the rest of the people, stood in silence.

"What?! That traitor of a graecus?"

"Praetor?"

"What absurdities are you spewing?!" came the outraged cry of a certain blonde augur. Percy immediately found his eye, a mistake. The blonde pointed an accusatory finger at him. "We trusted you with leadership once, if I'm not mistaken, and I never am. And look how well I _that_ turned out!" Octavian's face was twisted into a dramatic grimace, as if Percy was the slime on his shoe. Apparently, many others thought so as well, as they too turned and scowled at him, shooting him dirty looks. Where was Frank the grizzly bear when you needed him?

"I, for one, think he did pretty well," bellowed a voice from the crowd, "After all, he _did_ help save the world." Percy turned to see a pair of Kool-Aid stained lips. Dakota grinned at him. "Thanks for that, by the way. Welcome back." Percy dumbly nodded his thanks.

"Oh what do you know? You're a drunk on an everlasting sugar high!"

"Am not. At least no higher than the horse you're riding on, _legacy_."

Octavian's pale face flushed red. In New Rome, lineage was everything, Percy recalled. Even a demigod of Bacchus outranked a legacy of Apollo. But then again, Percy didn't really see the appeal of being a demigod nowadays. Not that his opinion mattered much at the moment though.

Percy managed to drown out the crowd's protests, looking up towards Reyna, whose eyes has narrowed as she observed the lot. He gulped; it wasn't a friendly look. Catching his gaze, Reyna motioned him forward with her index finger. _Me?_ Percy mouthed in question. Reyna gave a roll of her eyes, acceptable because there weren't any eyes watching her. Her expression seemed to be saying: _No, the little ten year old at your feet. Yes you, you nimwit!_

"Excuse me Octavian," Percy said, interrupting him mid-rant, "I have somewhere I need to be."

"Oh, running away now, are we," he sneered, "Well so much for a fearless leader tha-"

Percy pushed him aside slightly with the back of his hand, and brushed past the augur. "Thanks for allowing me to pass, Octavian. You're a real pal."

"Wait, where? Get back here, I haven't finished talking!"

With a smile, Percy said, "I know, I know. I'm a great conversationalist, but we'll continue this later, alright? Thanks, buddy." And with that, Percy easily strode up to the impromptu podium where Reyna stood, a relaxed smirk on his face.

And the smirk remained on his face as Reyna shot down any accusations from the crowd. It remained on his face as Octavian yelled himself hoarse with diatribe. It remained until the citizens came to a grudging acceptance of Percy's praetorship. But the moment the son of the sea's back turned, the smirk fell, and a weary grimace took its place. The acceptance didn't just apply to the Romans. And, Percy thought, he wasn't all that enthusiastic about the situation either.


End file.
